


Happy Birthday Katsudon

by Lettum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But whatever, Fluff, M/M, Missed the birthday, OMG FLUFF, it's cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lettum/pseuds/Lettum
Summary: A fluffy little moment between Yuri and Victor on the plane to their next skating event.





	

Happy Birthday Katsudon

This was not how Yuri would have prefered to spend his birthday. In a airplane flying to the next skating event on the road to the Grand Prix. Not being able to sleep what with worrying about his next performance, landing all the jumps and making Victor proud.

Victor. A small smile came to his face as he thought of his coach and secret crush. Looking down at his shoulder at the beautiful man sleeping against him, half on top of him. He let his mind wander to happier but no less stressful places for the moment. Wondering if Victor could feel the same way about himself as Yuri feels about him. Entertaining the thought of them getting a place of their own, near a skating rink of course. Having a life together. Since it was his birthday, Yuri let himself think these impossible things for a small while. But he knew it was just fanciful dreams on his part. How could someone as perfect as Victor Nikiforov find anything worthwhile in someone as plain as Yuri, he had no idea. Victor had said that he was inspired when he saw that video months ago of Yuri skating his ‘Stay Close To Me’ program. So intrigued that he left that night to fly to Japan to meet this mystery man that had so thoroughly captured his attention.

Yuri still had a hard time believing it.

Since it was his birthday, Yuri felt ever so slightly daring as he gazed lovingly down at Victor on his shoulder. He decided that, with Victor asleep, and his head right there, that he could sneak in a little poke to the silver swirl at the top of his head. Where the silky strands formed a captivating shape that just begged to be poked. Before the thought had even fully formed in his mind, Yuri was already gently poking the swirl and watching it bounce back like a spring. Emboldened by this and the fact that Victor and everyone else was asleep in the cabin, Yuri took his chances and started to run his fingers through Victor’s silver hair. Such an unusual color for someone so young but it fit him perfectly. All fine angles and pale coloring just made Victor even more ethereal to Yuri. Like an angel out of some romantic story.

But Victor was real. And he was really waking up. And before Yuri could do more than blush at getting caught, Victor spoke.

“Mmm a little to the left please.” He murmured, adjusting his position in his seat so Yuri could continue his ministrations in the requested area.

Yuri, still somewhat in shock from being found out, could only do as ordered and started to run his hand through the side of Victor’s hair that he could not have gotten to before. He felt his cheeks heat up so much that he was sure he would be red for the rest of his life if he didn’t die to embarrassment before they landed.

A contented sigh from Victor brought his smile back, and Yuri had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss the hair that he as being allowed to fondle to his heart’s content at the moment.

The click of a camera shutter brought him back to the hear and now and if he thought he could not blush any more than he was, Yuri turned an even darker shade when he noticed the “SENT” notification on Victor’s phone. Seconds later, Yuri’s phone started buzzing in his coat pocket. With a gulp of nerves, he reached for the offending device hoping it was just a weather alert but knowing that it was probably Phichit or Minako reacting to the photo Victor just snuck.

And there it was. All over Instagram and probably some news sites by the time his app loaded. The oddest thing about it was the comments. Or lack thereof. Just lots of and lots of likes.

There were also the PMs from his friends, congratulating him on his skating and wishing him luck in the next event. And all the birthday wishes. Looking back at the picture, he noticed the hashtags for the first time. #planeantics #happybirthdaykatsudon #v.nikiforov #y.katsuki #p.chulanont. That last one was more to show off than anything else. Which explains all the shares in just over 2 minutes.

“Hey Yuri, who said you could stop scratching my head?” Victor’s words brought Yuri’s attention back to the here and now. “W-what? You mean you want to to rub your head?” Yuri squeaks in surprise. “Why wouldn’t I? It feels amazing. Think of it as a birthday present if you must but please continue.” Victor said as he stretched and repositioned again, this time laying his head in Yuri’s lap with the rest of his body draped over the seats like a coat on a chair. It was a wonder he didn’t block the aisle with his legs, but that’s what first class can do for foot room. That and having the row to themselves.

“I’m waiting.” Victor says once he’s settled in nice and cozy.

Yuri just smiles, for once not letting himself start to spiral down into self doubt, and picks back up where he left off scratching and rubbing and just running his fingers through the pretty silver hair he loves. It’s his birthday, and if Victor decided that this was his present, he was not going to say no.

Victor heaved another contented sigh and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. Yuri just grinned and started to use both hands to massage Victor’s scalp until they both fell asleep, content with each other for the time being. All thoughts of programs and press conferences out of their heads for the moment. It was not how Yuri would have chosen to spend his birthday, but it was sure to be one of his favorite memories for the years to come.


End file.
